This invention relates to a new uniformly crosslinked polyester.
Removal of molecularly-sized material from a fluid can be effected by filter-medium filtration. The filter used has pores, i.e., lattice vacancies, which are sized to trap the material to be removed, while, at the same time, allowing the desired fluid to pass therethrough. To provide high fidelity in filtration, it is important that the pores be uniformly sized--as without uniformity, the desired entrapment and/or flow of fluid through the filter are both compromised.
While uniform pore size is strived for, such uniformity is difficult and costly to achieve in those filters which are used for removing very small sized particles, i.e., those particles having an average maximum dimension between 25 and 50 angstroms. In some cases, however, removal of these smaller particles is compelled, e.g., in providing drinking water from water sources which contain naturally occurring toxins or into which industrial effluents have been discharged.
It is proposed that such small particle filters can be fabricated from a membrane comprised of a material having a molecular structure which is uniform and which has the lattice vacancies of the needed size. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide such a material. It is a further object of this invention to provide a novel uniformly crosslinked polyester.